


Jupiter

by writer_roha



Series: Astro Bday Project [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Librarian AU, Pining, astro are shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_roha/pseuds/writer_roha
Summary: In which Sanha is a try-hard that does the absolute most for a certain cute librarian.Or, Sanha complicates everything by pointing out some random girl as his crush to avoid telling actual said crush that he's stupid in love with her.





	Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> was fun to write..aaa ..also a lil inspired by seein one (1) pic of sanha in his beret

You had known him as the guy that visited the library just about every day after school. Sometimes alone, and sometimes with his pack of friends, with snacks in tow and rowdy voices unparalleled. Surprisingly, he seldom actually borrowed any books. You surmised that to him the public library was somewhere to hang out with free wifi, and not the sea of knowledge that you knew it to be. At some point you had concluded that maybe he didn’t know how to read at all, but you had to scrap that theory when he borrowed a few comics and a guitar book. He was Yoon Sanha; loudass extraordinaire.

You didn’t think yourself to be the high-horse type, but the day you walked into the library, ready to work, the first thought that crossed your mind as you saw the giant sit behind the counter with a plastic nametag fastened on his chest was, “What is this lowlife doing in my spot?“ 

Maybe you were just as stupid as him since his head shot up after your thought. You had said it out loud. 

"I work here now,” he responded dumbly once you made your way up to the counter. God, he was tall. 

“Why?” you prodded.

“Is it a crime?” he shot back. 

“No, but last I checked, this wasn’t exactly Chuck E. Cheese or Party City so I don’t get why you’re here,” you scoffed.

“Yeah?” the brunette stood up from his seat and leaned closer in a futile attempt to seem menacing, “Last I checked this wasn’t Fabricland or the senior center so I don’t know why you’re here!”

Not bad, but you had something else up your sleeve. “So it’s your first day here, right?” you tilted your head absentmindedly. A bit shocked at your lack of venom, Sanha only nodded. “Then get out of my chair and make me a hot chocolate,” you said firmly.

Immediately, Sanha spun around to look at the manager, giving him a look as if to say, “Can she do that?” Your manager gave a knowing nod, and you had never seen a boy slink out a spinny chair in such a defeated manner.

* * *

It went without saying that you and Sanha didn’t get along too great. After the first day, Sanha began to learn his place and the quarreling died down significantly between the two of you, but that didn’t make you friends. He was cute and everything, but he’d need more than that to get into your good books.

A few weeks had gone by and the towering brunette was doing a terrible job of getting into your good books. If you hadn’t known better, you would’ve thought that he was trying to get into your bad books. The job really wasn’t that hard; all he had to do was shelve books and sometimes make coffee for everybody else. When you started working at the library, you had to do the same things he did with little to no struggle, but with the way he was doing things you could’ve mistaken it for the hardest job in the world.

For starters, you were pretty sure that Sanha didn’t even know what the Dewey Decimal was. In fact, you weren’t even sure that he knew what the order of the alphabet was if his shelving skills were anything to go by. And his coffee was awful. To his defense, he wasn’t much of a coffee drinker himself so he didn’t know what was ‘good’. But whatever he brewed up in the breakroom certainly wasn’t it. By now, most of the staff had learned to either make their own beverages or bring something from home. 

Funnily, Sanha was well aware of his ineptitude as a worker. It’s not like he was trying to do terrible, but perhaps his intentions had gotten lost in translation on their way to becoming actions. In his eyes, you could see that he really was trying his best, so a bit of your malice towards him fell away.

* * *

It was a particularly slow day. There hadn’t been someone to check out a book in about an hour and a half, and everyone that was there was either already dealt with or just there to pass time. Sanha wasn’t doing a horrendous job today so your mood was relatively optimistic. So, you called him over to the front desk. 

“Sanha,” you called as he passed by, pushing the cart of books to be shelved. He perked up at the sound of his name and you waved him over.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked, sidling up to the counter.

“No, I just wanna chat for a bit,” you shrugged, “You’re the only one my age around here.”

“Your age?” Sanha snorted, “I’m not 84. Since when did the straight-laced Y/N slack off at work?”

“Oh, hush. It’s so dead right now,” you frowned, “Just help me pass time and I’ll help you shelve.”

“Deal,” the brunette smiled, shuffling behind the counter and pulling up a chair beside you. “So you’re my age, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re 18 or something, right?” he nodded. “Well, me too. But you don’t go to the school right by here because I’ve never seen you around.”

“Oh, I go to the one on the east side of town,” Sanha explained. He grabbed your bottle of apple juice from behind the counter and drank some before you could protest. 

“The arts school?” you guessed.

“That’s the one," 

"What are you in for? Dance? Music? Visual Art?” you leaned closer as your intrigue began to build up. So there was something Sanha was good at after all.

“Guitar and voice,” he replied bashfully.

“Huh,” you hesitated, “What’s a cool guitar player doing hanging out everyday at this branch when there’s a library right by your art school?”

You could almost feel Sanha’s breath stop in his chest. “Ah, about that,” his voice tapered off as his cheeks grew rapidly pinker.

“Why do you even work here? It’s super far away from your school,” you pressed, eager for answers.

Sanha breathed deeply before speaking, “There’s someone I’m trying to impress." 

"A crush?” you giggled.

“Well yeah,” Sanha hid his face in his hands shyly, “How do you think I even got hired here? I gushed to the manager about her because she’s here all the time. I practically begged before he gave in. It was embarrassing!" 

So the manager knew about this dirt on Sanha and hadn’t told you? You’d have to talk to him about that later. "Who is it?” you pried. In truth, seeing a side of Sanha that wasn’t his regular clumsy and borderline useless self was refreshing and you were eating it up.

“None of your business,” he mumbled into his hands, not looking at you. Wow, he must’ve really liked this girl. Your eyes scanned the library for girls that looked to be around your age, wondering which one your fellow co-worker set his heart on. 

“Tell me,” you leaned in uncomfortably close, trying to squeeze the answer out of him before you had to resort to more annoying tactics.

“No,” he whined, “Since when did you care so much about my love life?" 

"Since now, dummy,” you crooned, “Now tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell m-”

“Okay, fine!” Sanha surrendered. He brought his hands down from his face and surveyed the library intently before pointing a finger out towards the study section. Your eyes followed his finger til your gaze landed on her. She was pretty. And you had seen her at the library quite often so his story checked out.

“Oh, good choice, she’s cute,” you hummed, “Do you know her name or anything?" 

"No,” Sanha shook his head and you saw his blush begin to fade away slowly.

“So what do you like about her?” you questioned.

“I don’t know,” he sighed.

“Boring,” you stuck your tongue out at him and poked his cheek a bit.

“Well, too bad,” the brunette quipped, grabbing your finger to stop you from poking him, “What happened to the stick-up-her-ass version of you? I want her back. You’re much too playful. You have to pick one." 

"This is Sunday funday me,” you rolled your eyes.

“It’s Tuesday," 

"And?”

* * *

After that, an easy friendship developed between you and Sanha. His coffee still tasted like ass but thanks to your guiding hand he had at least began to understand the basics of the Dewey Decimal System. Since he was pretty much settled in, Sanha had finally been allowed to work behind the counter occasionally. You could tell that he enjoyed it because it was several times easier than shelving books and standing up all day. 

Thanks to your newly found friendship, you got your fair share of snips and teases in about Sanha’s cute crush who didn’t seem to do much more than study and drink tea. Sanha had pretty much milked the “straight-laced” thing dry so now the only card he really had to play was stealing all of your snacks and drinks and pulling on the strings of your hoodies. At least he made work pass a bit quicker on slow days.

It was another slow day. Though it was to be expected as you worked at a library. So, you called Sanha over the way you always did when you were bored. 

“Sanha, I’m bored,” you whined as you beckoned for him to come closer.

“Should’ve thought of that before you decided to work in a library then, huh,” he mocked but came over anyway.

“I wanna help you get together with miss study bug over there,” you motioned at his crush who was working diligently as she always was, “That way you two can live happily ever after and everyone can stop pretending that your coffee doesn’t taste like dog pee.”

“You drink dog pee?” he faked a shocked gasp.

“Do you want my help or not?" 

"Not really, no,” Sanha replied nonchalantly, “Why don’t you go find a cute library goer for yourself? Play matchmaker in your own life maybe.”

“And what fun would that be? Besides, I’d have to say you’re probably the cutest guy here but you can’t make coffee or count so your odds aren’t looking great,” you explained easily. It was not news that Sanha was good looking so you were surprised when you saw a slight blush bloom on his cheeks at your comment. “I’m serious though; if you want help at least talking to her, I can help you out. I won’t sabotage you or anything.”

Sanha pondered for a bit before nodding. You were glad that your earnest intentions got across; Sanha liked this girl and under all the snide remarks, you did want the best for him. “Okay,” the brunette said slowly before smiling slightly.

“You’re sure?” you asked again.

“What, do you want me to say no?” he chuckled.

“No, I just know I can be pushy sometimes but you’re allowed to say no; I think I can survive it," 

"I’d like your help, miss matchmaker,” Sanha reaffirmed. 

“Then you’ll have it,”

* * *

And so, you began your job as part time librarian, part time matchmaker, and full time in annoyed that Sanha still hadn’t mastered the art of the Dewey Decimal.

“Just ask her if she’s found everything she needs,” you urged to Sanha one day. He looked a little bewildered before what you were talking about clicked in his head.

“This is the library, not a retail store,” he deadpanned.

“Fine just do it your way then,” you huffed, “And by your way I mean doing absolutely nothing because you’re a huge weenie." 

"Okay, fine, I’ll do it,” Sanha rolled his eyes and pushes his shelving cart over to the girl.

You watched intently as the scene unfolded. You couldn’t hear what they were saying from the front desk, but by your excellent (read: subpar) lip-reading skills, you could tell that the first thing he said to her was exactly what you told him to. You almost cackled out loud as you saw the girl pull out her headphones with a confused expression and Sanha repeat his exact line the second time. She nodded with a polite smile and put her headphones back in. Not a second later, Sanha came dashing back to you, cheeks completely aflame.

“God, that was so embarrassing,” the brunette agonized, slamming his head onto the counter.

“Yeah, it sure looked embarrassing from here,” you snorted.

Sanha’s head whipped up and he glared at you. “You told me to say that knowing that it was gonna go bad, didn’t you?” he accused, squinting his eyes at you.

“Well, I knew it wasn’t gonna go good, per say,” you chuckled, “I just wanted to get back at you for taking my drinks all the time, but I’ll take it seriously from now on, I swear." 

"That reminds me,” Sanha nodded before swiping your chocolate milk from your desk and chugging half of it despite your protests. 

“Okay, now I’m just gonna make you look stupid all the time then,” you huffed, snatching your drink back and wiping the rim with your sleeve like it was a communion cup. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sanha leered.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” you shrugged in resignation, “I wanna see how this plays out more than I wanna meddle with it.”

“Did you read all the romance novels in the library so you’re just using me as a prime source of entertainment now?” he asked.

“Precisely,” you answered, “Now for step one of Get Sanha A Girlfriend plan, I’d say just lay low for now. Just friendly smiles and hello’s so you don’t freak her out like you did today. She only borrows books occasionally from what I remember but when she does, I’ll call you over so you can ring her up and stuff. Your goal right now is to just get her name.”

“Wow,” Sanha said finally, “You really thought this one through, huh?”

“Obviously,” you scoffed, “I can send you the google doc of my plan if you want.”

“Hard pass, nerd," 

* * *

You ended up printing the plan and giving it to Sanha the next day anyway. So, he started with the friendly smiles and the hello’s followed by him dashing back to you, looking like a flustered mess. You hated that you couldn’t help but think that it was at least a little cute of him.

As embarrassing as it was, you couldn’t help but feel your heart warm everytime Sanha would walk into work. You felt at home when he flashed his signature goofy smile. Whether you liked it or not, you were falling for him. But he had already made it clear that he had his heart set on someone else, so you could only hope for your feelings to fade soon. 

Your dumb feelings didn’t mean that you weren’t going to help the oblivious brunette with his own crush. As much as it pained you, it didn’t change that you had made a promise of sorts and you were going to keep it. Unlike yourself, Sanha’s emotions were always unwavering so you knew that he really liked this girl and was probably not going to change his mind. 

"I got her name,” Sanha said triumphantly, pulling you out of your stupor.

“And that is?” you let a smile grow on your face.

“Seungkyun," 

"Pretty name,” you nodded, “How did she tell you?”

“Oh, I just asked,” he replied nonchalantly.

“What happened to the shy guy that couldn’t even look her in the eye without exploding?”

“Dead, gone, buried,” Sanha said with disdain.

“He’ll be missed.”

* * *

Sanha’s friends had stopped coming to the library since he had started working, so it was a surprise when they all came charging in one day. The rambunctious group giddily came up to the front counter, “We’re Sanha’s friends!”

“I know,” you chuckled. It was hard to forget the rowdy bunch that spent many afternoons in the study corner doing everything but that. “Sanha’s in the back right now dealing with returns but he should be back in a few minutes.”

“Oh,” the short red-head in front giggled, “We can wait then. I’m Jinwoo and this is Myungjun, Bin, Dongmin, and Minhyuk.” He motioned to the boys behind him and they all waved kindly in return.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Y/N,” you said.

Jinwoo’s eyes lit up, “So you’re the girl that he lov-”

“HEY,” Sanha yelled as he crashed into the group. He slapped a hand over Jinwoo’s mouth and smiled innocently at you.

“That he what?” you tilted your head in confusion.

The two shared an expressive conversation with their eyes before Sanha took his hand off of his friend’s mouth. “That he loves to work with,” Jinwoo smiled. 

“I think you guys should be going, you have such busy schedules,” Sanha started pushing the group towards the door despite their protests. He whispered something to the group that you couldn’t hear and after that they went easily.

“Sorry about that, they’re a handful,” Sanha said nervously once he made his way back to the front desk.

“That’s rich coming from you,” you snickered, “What did you say to them that made them leave?”

“I promised them ice cream,” he sighed.

“So they know about me?” you said quietly after a moment, “The one you love working with?”

“Yeah, I talk about you outside work, is that a crime or something?” he pouted.

“I’m not mad or anything, just surprised,” you admitted, “So I assume they know about Seungkyun then too? Do they approve?”

“S-Seungkyun?” the brunette sputtered, “They don’t know about her, no.”

“So I’m special then?” you teased. 

“Sure,” he breathed.

* * *

Seungkyun and Sanha were friendly now. After some weeks had came and went, Sanha had little trouble exchanging friendly hello’s and asking her about her day. They had even shared a few conversations. Once, Sanha even sat at her table and chatted with her for maybe ten minutes. It was torture for your heart to watch take place but a part of you was curious as to what they were talking about that could keep Sanha still for an entire ten minutes. Sadly, your lip reading skills weren’t quite there yet and the two were too damn softspoken. 

And you were at a crossroads. While Sanha got closer and closer towards his own goal, the window through which you could make your feelings known was growing slimmer and slimmer. You knew it was wrong to be selfish but how you craved to just confess and try your odds there. 

Sad thing was, you couldn’t even hate Seungkyun for being the object of Sanha’s affections. She was wonderful from what you saw and she had yet to bare a single bad bone in her body. 

“So are you gonna ask out Seungkyun any time soon?” you asked. You were shelving today and after Sanha had checked out a book for his crush and bid her goodbye, you decided to stop by for a chat.

“Ask her out?” Sanha asked distractedly as he checked a few returns, “Why would I do that?”

“Because you like her?” your brows furrowed and you waved a hand in front of his blank eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, right!” Sanha startled as he came back to reality and looked up from the computer.

“Are you sick or something?” you pressed the back of your hand to his forehead, “Because I don’t want to be catching whatever the hell your harbouring.”

“I’m not sick,” he swatted your hand away.

“How does someone just forget they like someone? You’ve been after Seungkyun’s sweet heart for months now,” you deadpanned.

“I’ll ask her out eventually!” Sanha grumbled.

* * *

“Meet me in the break room during our lunch break,” Sanha whispered as he passed you by on a Saturday morning, the second you walked into work. He rushed passed you to shelve some books so you had no time to really respond. It was definitely cryptic, and it left you curious.

Somehow, in one of the first days in library history, it wasn’t a slow day. Maybe it was a national library day that you hadn’t heard about but it seemed that just about everyone and their mother wanted to borrow a book today, so there was no time in the morning for you to approach Sanha about his oddly secretive request.

During your lunch break, you made your way to the break room and found your brunette friend already seated at the main table with a small carton of chocolate milk for himself and another presumably for yourself. “Is this an interview? Am I gonna die?” you chuckled nervously, trying to disperse the unusally tense air between the two of you.

“Just sit down,” he motioned to the seat across from his and slid the carton of milk towards you.

“Did you finally figure out how to make coffee properly? Is that what this is about? Are we having a mini celebration?” Sanha seemed more confident and comfortable with himself than he had ever seemed so it put you on edge; completely unable to stop the stupid questions from pouring out. You sat down.

“No, my coffee still tastes like dog pee according to some people. This is about something different,” Sanha grabbed two sheets from his backpack and slid one over to you.

_**Get Sanha A Girlfriend {Revised Edition}** _

“I was gonna send you the google doc, but I’m a little more old fashioned,” Sanha chuckled.

You eyed the paper and noticed that it looked nothing like the plan you had typed up the first time. Then you read the contents.

**Step one: Get hired at the library.  
Step two: Don’t act like a complete fuck in front of her (FAILED)  
Step three: Point out some random stranger and call her your crush to avoid suspicion from actual crush.  
Step four: Take almost half a year gathering courage to ask out the cute librarian.  
Step four and a half: Damage control after almost getting outed by your friends to said cute librarian.  
Step five: Ask her out maybe.**   
  


_“_ What the fuck,” you blurted after finishing the document. You whipped your head up at Sanha who was practically buzzing in his seat.

“I don’t have to explain it to you right?” Sanha smiled shyly, “I made it concise and smart like you taught me.”

You scoffed, “Okay, this aside, this is a terrible document; there’s no sub parts to the steps or explanations or backup plans-”

“I like you!” Sanha exclaimed, “There’s laymen terms for you.”

You thought you could stall in order to get your head in place and come up with an intelligent response to his admittedly intelligent way of confessing, but he was getting right to the point. “So this whole time it was me? I was the person you wanted to impress?” you questioned.

“Yes, it was always you. You’re the reason I’ve been coming to this library all the way across town instead of the one right by school. It’s you,” the brunette sighed, laying it all out on the table.

“Wait,” you gasped, “You haven’t been leading Seungkyun on this whole time have you? You better not have.”

“No, no! Of course not, goodness. I’m not some monster,” he retorted, “As soon as we started talking I told her about you. She agreed to play along until I grew the balls to confess. Luckily she was struggling with her music theory class so I could help her out with that as some sort of payment. I basically just gushed to her about you every time we talked and I’m surprised she put up with it for that long.”

“She’s an angel, huh,” you murmured, “So you really articulated this whole thing?”

“Well, if you hadn’t pressed me about my crush then maybe things wouldn’t be some complicated; you know how I do under pressure. But yeah, I guess I did!” Sanha grinned, almost surprised with himself.

“I like you too, if you care to know,” you said flatly, refusing to make eye contact.

“How could you not fall for me after seeing me use Times New Roman font?” Sanha beamed.

“I take it back,” you grimaced.

“Please don’t; I’ve been in love with you for like, a thousand years and I’d die,” he wailed. 

“Okay, I still like you,” you huffed, “Wait, you didn’t fake not knowing the Dewey Decimal System so I could spend more time teaching you it, did you?

"No, I genuinely don’t understand it. Never will,”

**Author's Note:**

> eunwoos bday fic is a bulletpoint so you can find it on my blog https://writer-roha.tumblr.com/post/172432275221/boyfriendeunwoo


End file.
